Marmellata
The unlucky queen who hasn't appeared in any story yet. Story Translation :Yuu: Thank you for being my companion. From now on, please... :Marmalade: Yeaah~! :Yuu: *munch* :Marmalade: Princess Marmalade's Preemptive Jam success! It seems healer Yuu is now also enamored by jam's deliciousness?! :Yuu: I swallowed it too sudddenly I couldn't really tell the taste! :Marmalade: Ehhhh! It was one of the best jams in the Jam World! With just one scoop earlier, how much does it cost...! :Yuu: W-was it that expensive...!? What a waste..., :Yuu: Why did you stuff it into my mouth so suddenly! :Marmalade: B-Because~! I thought the first impact is the most important thing! :Marmalade: If that's the case, don't you feel jam is the best thing!? You don't have time to think of chocolates or gummies, do you!? :Yuu: Is that so, then think about being choked by a spoon rather than chocolates or gummies. :Marmalade: Uuu... I-I'm sorry... :Yuu: Well, I know I wanted that much jam to eat but... You are the princess of Jam World.! :Yuu: If you don't mind, could I have another mouthful of that jam? :Yuu: Because I was in trouble, I wanted to taste it more. I was also curious how good the jams recommended by the Jam World's Princess-sama were. :Marmalade: ...! :Marmalade: Ehehe! That's right that's right! There is Kyomi (interest) in the jam! :Marmalade: Now now, because it's special! Hmmm! I say 10000 Gold! :Yuu: Eh, you have to pay for second!? Besides, you are going to do that with a scoop of this jam!? :Marmalade: I did it for you. You're bound to pay that extra, aren't you? :Yuu: I-It's that way?! :Marmalade: What, of course not! I love jam lovers, so I'll let you eat as much as you like! :Yuu: T-Thank you... :Yuu: Nm, it's delicious...! I've never eaten jam like this before... :Marmalade: Hey, hey, have you come to like jam even more?! It's better than chocolates or gummies, isn't it? :Yuu: I love it but... Why do chocolates and gummies come out? :Marmalade: Do not mention any other sweets in front of the Princess of Jam World! They're already not treated by the Princess! :Yuu: Didn't you just menioned them yourself?Added from the Wiki, didn't see this line. :Marmalade: But, after all, It is Bimyo (subtle) that I hear the name of other sweets from people who have just eaten jams... :Yuu: Why are you so hateful against anything other than jams? :Marmalade: Because~! Everyone treats jams like taste enhancer for other sweets! :Marmalade: It's jams that give cookies and chocolates accent of moderate sourness and sweetness! :Marmalade: And yet, only the main role stands out! There aren't many people who taste jam alone. :Yuu: It's true, I may not say I'll keep eating just jam alone... :Marmalade: Dear me! And I go on a journey to find the legendary jam to improve Jam's position! :Yuu: Legendary Jam? :Marmalade: The most delicious in the world, the shiny rainbow colored jam! If you taste it you're sure to notice that Jam is the main role...! :Yuu: I wonder if there is such a jam... But, why did you leave the Jam World? You have a better chance of finding it there... :Marmalade: I've already looked for it! :Marmalade: I asked the maid who served me for all the jams from all over the jam world, but I couldn't find the seven-colored one. :Marmalade: Then I thought it must be outside of Candy Country. So I decided to travel with her. :Marmalade: I want to see the maid who is leaving the country and looking for jam..., :Marmalade: When she went on a journey to find it for me, I'd have been as good as ever to leave the castle and follow her.! :Yuu: That's... :Yuu: Hm, leave? :Marmalade: *guilt shock* :Yuu: By the way, I don't mean to tell the people in the castle... :Marmalade: O-OK, let's do our best to improve jam's position! Yes, jam! :Yuu: *munch* :Yuu: However... :Marmalade: Yes, jam is good! I'll let you have it for free as long as you cooperate! :Yuu: *munch* :Yuu: (I'm being physically and financially jammed silence...!?) Sauce *https://メルクストーリア.gamerch.com/「莱姆の果醤姫」マルメラータ Category:Merc Storia